Demigod High
by Zeus202
Summary: So, Percy's the new kid at Goode High, but can he make friends?
1. Chapter 1 Seaweed Brain

Annabeth's Pov

If there is anything more annoying then Jocks and Cheer Leaders, try to challenge me. Today was the first day of my freshmen year at Goodee High School. My names Annabeth Chase, but my friends call me Anne. There's me the nerd, Talia the tough one, Selena the pretty one, and Juniper the shy one. So, rumor has it that a kid named Percy Jackson who suppose to have ADHA and some other problems, but that didn't stop me, a bunch of so called "special" kids go here. I just wanted to have a great first day. But turns out the Percy kid lives in the apartment right next to mine. "Hi dad." I said as I came into the kitchen. 'Anne, you know Percy." "That challenged kid, yea." "Well I talked to his mom and I thought it would be okay if you walked to school with him, and introduced him to his classes and teachers. "But dad, me and my…" "No Annabeth, I already talked to his mom, now get ready."

Percy's Pov

"Percy, someone is at the door." "Ok mom, I got it mom." I walked to the door and opened it to see a girl with grey eyes, and long blond hair in a ponytail. "Uh mom, I think it's for you." "No stupid, I'm supposed to walk you to school, and the names Anne." "Oh Percy, here's your backpack, now C'mon, schools starting." "Bye Honey." "Ok, bye mom." I said back. The girl didn't talk to me the whole 10 minute walk to school. "Uh is that a phone?" "Uh yea, you don't know what a phone is?" "Oh I do." I replied. "Just that my mom won't let me have one."

Annabeth's Pov

He didn't know what a phone is. He's that weird. "Anne is that your boyfriend." I looked back and saw Samantha, Hanna, and Joe, the popular girls with Ben, Mike, and Jake the Jocks. "No you butt heads, so shut your face." Then, Percy took my hand and walked faster. "You know they'll just make fun of us more you…you…and when I saw his sea green eyes I found the perfect name, Seaweed Brain. "Trust me, I've been to five schools, I've fought with them before, just ignore them. When we got to school, I saw my friends. "Anne where have you..." Talia looked at Percy, "Oh." "What you've never seen a guy with ADHD before Goth girl." I'm not Goth mush for brains.' "Hey...hey com down guys." I'm always relieved when Selena saves the day. "Anne is he sitting with us?" "Well he has no where to sit so yea." 'Ugh." Said Talia, "What's your name anyways?" "Percy Jackson." He said.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy Saves Butt

Percy's Pov

So when I got to homeroom I saw a kid with a nametag unpacking in a hurry. "Dude, gym started 5 min ago!" I dropped my stuff and ran to the gym. The class was in the middle of Dogeball. So I went to Talia's side. "What are you doing here?" She said to me. "Saving your butt." I said. 'I got out Anne and two Football players. "They just goy…" Talia look out!" Kevin wiped a ball at her and I pushed her out of the way. Kevin got so mad he went over the line and beat me up.

Annabeth's Pov

"Kevin stop it!" I yelled as he punched Percy. "Kid stop, in my office, NOW! And you kid, to the Nurse, everyone stop looking, go to the lockers!" Talia and I sneaked out, and walked with Percy and then he blacked out. He awoke several hours latter his mom picked him up, and I went with her, turns out that Percy's brother Tyson, and dad Paul died in a car crash. "Tyson was 5 when it happened. Percy was furious, I had to drag him home kicking and screaming I…" "I got beat up." Percy woke. "Oh honey, go wash up please." "Okay mom." Then Miss Jackson turned to me. "And Annabeth, thank you for helping, you can go to your dad's now. "Ok bye Miss Jackson." As I walked out my whole thought of Percy changed and I actually…felt bad for Seaweed Brain.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch Fight

Percy's Pov

The second day and I already hate High School. My classes are okay, just all the pointing, rumor has it that me and Anne are dating, and it's spreading quickly, I'm just trying to make a friend besides that Grover kid I met. Today, I walked to school with some kid who I met this weekend named Nico de Angelo. Who really likes black. We were talking on the way there when I ran into Grover, literally. "Uh…"

"Percy, thank god…uh…well Anne told me to get you, something happened.

Annabeth's Pov

It took Grover at least 15 minutes to get back to the football field. He brought Percy with him, and Bianca's little brother, Nico. "Okay, who told them." "Uh…who?"

"Everyone." I said. "How said that I was dating you Percy!" 'Uhh…" I then knew he did it, and I slapped him. "What was that for?" "Wait, I know!" Nico said. "How would you?" "Well I was stalking my sister, the Cheer Leaders and the Jocks." He said. "Yea so?" I replied. 'Kevin is going to ask you out Anne, at lunch today." He said. "Okay then, thanks." I said back." Oh yea, and can you please not tell Bianca I talked to you guys, just because she chooses my life and what I do okay then?" And before I cold ask him anything else he ran away. 'Then, we just have to sit together at lunch then." Grover said. "Not just then everywhere, and do we have homework here?" Percy asked. "No, it's because of all the "special" kids who go here." Okay, now guys let's go to class." Percy said.

Percy's Pov

The plan was going perfectly, until lunch. We still sat together, but Kevin found out about our plans. "So Anne how…" "No Kevin, I will not date you, now shut up." Then he shoved his food in her face. "Ahh!" She said surprised. She got embarrassed, cried and ran to the bathroom. Then I did the dumbest thing ever, Talia noticed, and motioned, "Don't be dumb Percy." But I did it anyways as I clenched my fist and said, "Stop it you dick-head." Then I punched him in the face and ran after Anne. She was crying, trying to get red slushy out of her hair. "Uh… you know you are trespassing Seaweed Brain?" "Yea," I said. "I called him a dick head though." Then she turned and hugged me. "You are so stupid Seaweed Brain." "I know. I said. Then the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4 We Enter an Exit

Percy's Pov

I'm surprised that Bianca didn't kill me for my accident. Well here's how it happened. Today after school everyone was invited to Kevin's party this Friday, and everyone was invited. So I was at my locker when I saw Kevin, Bianca, and some other stupid Cheer Leaders talking, and in the middle was Nico, scraped and hurt badly. I felt bad for him, being bullied even by his own sister. So I walked to them. "Do it again!" Bianca laughed. "But…but sis, it hurts." "Shut up Nico." She said annoyed. Okay, I had it. "Hey, settle your little petty talk at the party ladies." Then I motioned Nico to run, and he did. Well, later at 7:00 the party started. Kevin had a gigantic mansion, like two White Houses stuck together. We all wore normal clothes, with Nico a little dressed up because of his Sister's demands. "Uh guys, stay away from bedrooms, and everyone here, there might be drugs involved." Grover said nervously. "Okay then G-Man, we stay in groups, and it's your lucky day Grover." Thalia said grinning as she dragged Grover away with her. "I have to go with my sister, if anything happens, Annie call my cell number." He wrote down his phone number on a scrap of paper then left us. "Well Seaweed Brain where to?" Annabeth asked me. "Let's look around first." I said.

Annabeth's Pov

We probably encountered twelve Sophomores who looked at Percy very confused, and a lot of other pee-your pants creepy things. "We need to go, like now." I said to Percy. "YES." Percy said and we ran out of the building, as we were in Percy's car driving home we got a call from Nico. "Guys, you need to get here now, I'm being beaten." So we ran back there only to see Nico tied to a rope on the top of the mansion inside… with Thalia and Grover tied on ropes next to him. Percy then ran up the step but it was too late Kevin and Bianca cut the ropes… and then they fell but only to be caught by Mr. di Anglo. "Nico leave your sister here, she's on her own, now Annie do you and your friends want Dave and Busters. And I nodded. "I think Percy would like that. And that night was the best of my life, not cause I was with friends, but I was with Percy.


End file.
